Recuerdos antes de una Boda
by juliadelg
Summary: Nuestro queridisimo Sheldon Cooper , se casa. Los nervios lo consumen y recuerda cada momento que ...


Esta temblando. Mira por la ventana y ve cada vez más gente llegar. Se pregunta si debería a salir a tomar aire. Pero si se tira del cuarto piso del hotel seguro morirá, por la puerta es imposible Raj está de guardia desde las seis de la tarde, vio por el visor que Emily lo acompaña. Recuerda cuando Raj casi termina con ella, estaba muy confundido si la relación iba a ser buena… parece que sí. Siente la presión de la corbata sobre su delgado cuello, y tira para desajustar el nudo ¿Por qué se preparó tan temprano? Aún faltan dos horas…

Un momento ¿Por qué esta Raj de guardia? El no planea escaparse solo necesita aire. El oxígeno de la habitación se siente espeso .Golpea la puerta desde adentro llamándolo a su amigo .El toque de siempre, pero se sorprende cuando golpea cuatro veces más de lo normal.

Escucha la llave entrar en la cerradura y moverse en ese espacio. Sheldon empuja la puerta y se encuentra con Raj en el costado del marco.

-necesito tomar aire-confiesa.

-sabes que no puedes…

-no escapare, lo prometo.

-lo siento amigo- toma aire- pero después de lo de anoche, no te creemos- Emily apoya un brazo en el hombre hindú.

Raj cierra la puerta de nuevo… lo recuerda, anoche intento escaparse, no iba a ser una fuga solo necesitaba algo de su habitación. Él iba a volver. ¿O no? Anoche necesitaba su almohada, se siente tan extraño dormir en un hotel, ya ha dormido antes en lugares como estos. El jabón en el baño, el exceso de almohadones, la televisión en frente a la cama y las toallas totalmente lavadas y aun así desconfía y trae las de él. Pero esa noche iba ser la última que compartiría solo. Necesitaba ver su vida en su almohada. No ha visto a Amy en toda la noche y en todo el día de hoy.

¿Cómo es que decidió casarse? Se sienta en el sillón que esta al costado de la ventana. No la quería perder… pero eso no hizo que se casara, ¿Cómo fue que cambio de mentalidad? Quizás la dulzura con la que se encontró aquella primera vez que durmieron juntos, el perfume de su pelo rociando en su nariz, para luego confundirse con el aroma de la piel de Amy .O tal vez fue, la primera vez que le hizo el amor. Jura que deslizo su mano por cada centímetro de la piel de ella. El tacto le provoco electricidad por sus dedos, y luego la unión de sus partes sincronizándose para producirle placer…ondas de placer que nunca creyó que existieran, los besos hambrientos de su boca sobre los de ella a ritmo con el movimiento de sus caderas. Y luego al final el " _te amo…"._ Sin embargo todo aquello podría haberse seguido repitiendo sin la necesidad de casarse, el pensamiento lo hace sentir egoísta y posesivo.

Recuerda las veces que fue egoísta, talvez lo fue cuando compro el anillo .La necesidad de que ella sea solo de él y nadie más .La sensación de los celos presionando en contra su estómago y calentándole el rostro. La tienda no estaba lejos, pero lo que lo empujo a entrar a la joyería fue la desesperación que Amy no trabaje con nadie más. Quería decirle que era su esposa y que tenía que obedecerle, pero hasta ese tiempo ella era solo su novia .Aunque tuvo la posibilidad de devolver el anillo, una vez en sus manos, le vino a la mente como luciría aquel diamante en la mano de ella. Amy presumiría, mostrando su mano, talvez Amy flamearía sus dedos solo para que el público lo vea. Saludaría como una princesa a un pueblo. Pero él no se engañaba ella ya era una princesa y era suya.

Los nervios, hacen que mueva sus pies, cada vez más fuerte. Siente las agujas del reloj moverse en sincronía _"tic, toc, tic, toc…", cierra_ sus ojos para volver a la noche en la que se propuso, quiere ver en su mente el rostro de ella contraerse de la emoción cuando él se agacho apoyándose en una rodilla. Las palabras que le dijo sin armar un previo discurso, aquellas palabras le salieron de muy dentro del corazón, el mismo se sorprendió. La duda que tenía cuando ella lloraba mirándolo, y la alegría y felicidad cuando Amy dijo " _si_ ". Los brazos de ella se enredaron en su cuello, y los brazos de el en la cintura de ella. Luego sintió más brazos provenientes de sus amigos. Cuando abrió los ojos y se soltó de todos, vio que todos lloraban hasta el incluso. Raj convidaba pañuelos descartables a todos mientras secaba sus propias lágrimas de emoción .Pero lo que más recuerda son los ojos de ella aceptándolo para toda la vida.

La noticia se dispersó rápidamente, aunque el tenía que admitirlo, las únicas personas que no sabían eran sus amigos y Amy. Sheldon había avisado a su propia familia, y antes de todo, recuerda cuando pidió permiso al señor Fowler, para el mismo darse el placer de pasar la vida con su hija. La familia Fowler quedo encantado con él.

Y ahora todo aparece muy rápido. El tiempo se encoje a treinta minutos .Treinta minutos antes de tomarla por esposa. Los chicos vendrán a buscarlo en cualquier momento… necesita verla, necesita verla ahora .El no escapara ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si él la ama? Se pregunta si ella estará como él. Pero seguramente no, Amy debe estar tomando los últimos arreglos del maquillaje, o viendo los detalles del vestido que él no conoce, debe estar llena de mujeres que perfeccionan la perfección que es ella sin nada más que su piel.

La puerta se abre, y él se levanta. No lo ha notado pero ya empezó a oscurecer. Leonard, Howard y Raj entran, lucen muy elegante, ellos llevan moños en sus cuellos.

-¿listo amigo?- pregunta Leonard.

Aunque los nervios lo consumen, y siente que no puede hablar, mueve su cabeza en señal de afirmación, y camina directo a la puerta. Frena justo antes de salir y voltea, los ve.

-Muchas gracias por todo amigos-Aclara la garganta-Siempre he dependido de ustedes…

-no hace falta… estamos aquí para ti – Howard apoya su mano en el brazo de Sheldon.

Se ha enterado que Amy, también estaba encerrada. Que también quiso fugarse anoche .Howard lo ha soltado y Sheldon lo escucho. Se siente confundido, pero la entiende… ellos no se fugaban a buscar algo… ellos querían encontrarse.

Cuando se ubica en su lugar, ve a toda la gente mirándolo. Su madre lleva un elegante vestido rosado. Y su hermana lo mira toda orgullosa, sostiene en sus manos a su sobrino de cuatro años y al lado de ella a su marido. Meemaw está en la primera fila con el resto de su familia. La noche que le dio la noticia a su abuela, esta se emocionó de estar viva para verlo casarse.

La música suena, y el público se levanta, ve que una hermosa mujer entra .Las miradas que antes se enfocaban en él se desvían a ella, alagándola por la belleza que lleva puesta. Encuentra los ojos verdes en el medio del pasillo y en ese momento solo son ellos dos mirándose. Amy se ubica al lado de él y comienza la celebración .No entiende como decidió hacer una misa. Ninguno de ellos es religioso. Pero cuando pensó en casarse pensó en esto. Pensó en la caminata de Amy hacia el altar, en sus amigos al costado de él siendo padrinos de boda. Pensó en su Meemaw bendiciéndolo antes de casarse, y en Amy vestida de blanco.

Pero lo que más pensó, fue en ese momento en el que ambos se unirían para ser marido y esposa. En aquel " _acepto_ " que salió de los labios de ella, y en las promesas que le dijo como votos, porque ahora estarán unidos para siempre…

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer !**_


End file.
